In description of the prior art, the same reference number is used for a component having the same function as that of the present invention. FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram for a conventional CDMA transmitter with orthogonal multiple channels. The transmitter in FIG. 1 is based on the cdma2000 system, which is one of the candidates for IMT-2000 (International Mobile Telecommunications-2000) system as a third generation mobile communication systems. The transmitter has 5 orthogonal channels: A Pilot CHannel (PiCH) used for coherent demodulation; a Dedicated Control CHannel (DCCH) for transmitting control information; a Fundamental CHannel (FCH) for transmitting low speed data such as voice; and two Supplementary CHannels (SCH; SCH1, SCH2) for high-speed data services. Each channel passes through a channel encoder and/or an interleaver (not shown in FIG. 1) according to the required quality of the channel.
Each channel performs the signal conversion process by changing a binary data {0, 1} into {+1, −1}. Even though it is explained with the changed {+1, −1}, our method can be equally applied to the information represented by several bits, for example, {00, 01, 11, 10} is changed into {+3, +1, −1, −3}. The gain for each channel is controlled based on the required quality and transmitting data rate by using the gain controllers GP(110), GD(112), GS2(114), GS1(116), and GF(118). The gain for each channel is determined by a specific reference gain, and the amplifiers (170, 172) control the overall gain. For example, with GP=1, other gain GD, GS2, GS1, or GF can be controlled. Gain controlled signal for each channel is spread at the spreader (120, 122, 124, 126, 128) with orthogonal Hadamard code WPiCH[n], WDCCH[n], WSCH2[n], WSCH1[n], or WFCH[n], and is delivered to the adder (130, 132).
Hadamard matrix, H(p), comprising the orthogonal Hadamard codes has the following four properties:
(1) The orthogonality is guaranteed between the columns and the rows of an Hadamard matrix. When
                              H                      (            p            )                          =                                                                                                  H                                          p                      ×                      p                                                        =                                      [                                                                                                                        h                                                          0                              ,                              0                                                                                                                                                            h                                                          0                              ,                              1                                                                                                                                ⋯                                                                                                      h                                                          0                              ,                                                              p                                -                                1                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      h                                                          1                              ,                              0                                                                                                                                                            h                                                          1                              ,                              1                                                                                                                                ⋯                                                                                                      h                                                          1                              ,                                                              p                                -                                1                                                                                                                                                                                                          ⋮                                                                          ⋮                                                                          ⋰                                                                          ⋮                                                                                                                                                  h                                                                                          p                                -                                1                                                            ,                              0                                                                                                                                                            h                                                                                          p                                -                                1                                                            ,                              1                                                                                                                                ⋯                                                                                                      h                                                                                          p                                -                                1                                                            ,                                                              p                                -                                1                                                                                                                                                                          ]                                                                                                                                            [                                                                                                                                                      h                              0                                                        _                                                                                                                                                                                                          h                              1                                                        _                                                                                                                                                ⋮                                                                                                                                                                                h                                                              p                                -                                1                                                                                      _                                                                                                                ]                                    =                                      [                                                                                                                        h                            0                                                    _                                                T                                            ⁢                                                                                          ⁢                                                                                                    h                            1                                                    _                                                T                                            ⁢                      ⋯                      ⁢                                                                                          ⁢                                                                                                    h                                                          p                              -                              1                                                                                _                                                T                                                              ]                                                                                =                                    [                  EQUATION          ⁢                                          ⁢          1                ]            and, hi,j∈{+1, −1}; i,j∈{0, 1, 2, . . . , p−1}matrix H(p) is a p×p Hadamard matrix if the following equations hold.Hp×pHTp×p=pI(p)  [EQUATION 2] hi· hj=p·δi,j Where I(p) is a p×p identity matrix,and δi,j is the Kronecker Delta symbol, which becomes 1 of i=j, and 0 for i≠j.
(2) It is still an Hadamard matrix H(p) even if the order of the columns and the rows of an Hadamard matrix is changed.
(3) The order of Hadamard matrix H(p), p, is 1, 2, or a multiple number of 4. In other words, p−{1,2}∪{4n|n∈Z+}, where Z+ is a set of integers which are greater than 0.
(4) The mn×mn matrix H(mn) produced by the Kronecker product (as in EQUATION 3) from a m×m Hadamard matrix A(m) and a n×n Hadamard matrix B(n) is also an Hadamard matrix.
                                                                        H                                  mn                  ×                  mn                                            =                                                A                                      m                    ×                    m                                                  ⊗                                  B                                      n                    ×                    n                                                                                                                          =                                                [                                                                                                              a                                                      0                            ,                            0                                                                                                                                                a                                                      0                            ,                            1                                                                                                                      ⋯                                                                                              a                                                      0                            ,                                                          m                              -                              1                                                                                                                                                                                                                    a                                                      1                            ,                            0                                                                                                                                                a                                                      1                            ,                            1                                                                                                                      ⋯                                                                                              a                                                      1                            ,                                                          m                              -                              1                                                                                                                                                                                          ⋮                                                                    ⋮                                                                    ⋰                                                                    ⋮                                                                                                                                      a                                                                                    m                              -                              1                                                        ,                            0                                                                                                                                                a                                                                                    m                              -                              1                                                        ,                            1                                                                                                                      ⋯                                                                                              a                                                                                    m                              -                              1                                                        ,                                                          m                              -                              1                                                                                                                                                            ]                                ⊗                                  [                                                                                                              b                                                      0                            ,                            0                                                                                                                                                b                                                      0                            ,                            1                                                                                                                      ⋯                                                                                              b                                                      0                            ,                                                          n                              -                              1                                                                                                                                                                                                                    b                                                      1                            ,                            0                                                                                                                                                b                                                      1                            ,                            1                                                                                                                      ⋯                                                                                              b                                                      1                            ,                                                          n                              -                              1                                                                                                                                                                                          ⋮                                                                    ⋮                                                                    ⋰                                                                    ⋮                                                                                                                                      b                                                                                    n                              -                              1                                                        ,                            0                                                                                                                                                b                                                                                    n                              -                              1                                                        ,                            1                                                                                                                      ⋯                                                                                              b                                                                                    n                              -                              1                                                        ,                                                          n                              -                              1                                                                                                                                                            ]                                                                                                        =                                                [                                                                                                                                          b                                                          0                              ,                              0                                                                                ⁢                          A                                                                                                                                                  b                                                          0                              ,                              1                                                                                ⁢                          A                                                                                            ⋯                                                                                                                          b                                                          0                              ,                                                              n                                -                                1                                                                                                              ⁢                          A                                                                                                                                                                                          b                                                          1                              ,                              0                                                                                ⁢                          A                                                                                                                                                  b                                                          1                              ,                              1                                                                                ⁢                          A                                                                                            ⋯                                                                                                                          b                                                          1                              ,                                                              n                                -                                1                                                                                                              ⁢                          A                                                                                                                                    ⋮                                                                    ⋮                                                                    ⋰                                                                    ⋮                                                                                                                                                                  b                                                                                          n                                -                                1                                                            ,                              0                                                                                ⁢                          A                                                                                                                                                  b                                                                                          n                                -                                1                                                            ,                              1                                                                                ⁢                          A                                                                                            ⋯                                                                                                                          b                                                                                          n                                -                                1                                                            ,                                                              n                                -                                1                                                                                                              ⁢                          A                                                                                                      ]                                =                                  [                                                                                                              h                                                      0                            ,                            0                                                                                                                                                h                                                      0                            ,                            1                                                                                                                      ⋯                                                                                              h                                                      0                            ,                                                          mn                              -                              1                                                                                                                                                                                                                    h                                                      1                            ,                            0                                                                                                                                                h                                                      1                            ,                            1                                                                                                                      ⋯                                                                                              h                                                      1                            ,                                                          mn                              -                              1                                                                                                                                                                                          ⋮                                                                    ⋮                                                                    ⋰                                                                    ⋮                                                                                                                                      h                                                                                    mn                              -                              1                                                        ,                            0                                                                                                                                                h                                                                                    mn                              -                              1                                                        ,                            1                                                                                                                      ⋯                                                                                              h                                                                                    mn                              -                              1                                                        ,                                                          mn                              -                              1                                                                                                                                                            ]                                                                                        [                  EQUATION          ⁢                                          ⁢          3                ]            
The present invention describes CDMA systems using the column vectors or row vectors of a 2n×2n Hadamard matrix H(2″) as orthogonal codes, where the 2n×2n Hadamard matrix H(2″) is generated from a 2×2 Hadamard matrix as shown in EQUATION 4 (n=1, 2, 3, . . . , 8). In particular, the set of the column vectors or the row vectors of the produced Hadamard matrix is 2n dimensional Walsh codes.
                                              ⁢                                            H                              (                2                )                                      =                                          H                                  2                  ×                  2                                            =                                                [                                                                                                              +                          1                                                                                                                      +                          1                                                                                                                                                              +                          1                                                                                                                      -                          1                                                                                                      ]                                =                                  [                                                                                                              W                          0                                                      (                            2                            )                                                                                                                                                                                        W                          1                                                      (                            2                            )                                                                                                                                ]                                                              ⁢                                          ⁢                                    H                              (                4                )                                      =                                                  ⁢                                          H                                  4                  ×                  4                                            =                                                          ⁢                                                                    H                                          2                      ×                      2                                                        ⊗                                      H                                          2                      ×                      2                                                                      =                                                                                               [                                                                                                                                  +                              1                                                                                                                                          +                              1                                                                                                                                          +                              1                                                                                                                                          +                              1                                                                                                                                                                                          +                              1                                                                                                                                          -                              1                                                                                                                                          +                              1                                                                                                                                          -                              1                                                                                                                                                                                          +                              1                                                                                                                                          +                              1                                                                                                                                          -                              1                                                                                                                                          -                              1                                                                                                                                                                                          +                              1                                                                                                                                          -                              1                                                                                                                                          -                              1                                                                                                                                          +                              1                                                                                                                          ]                                        =                                                                                            [                                                                                                                                                      W                                  0                                                                      (                                    4                                    )                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        W                                  1                                                                      (                                    4                                    )                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        W                                  2                                                                      (                                    4                                    )                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        W                                  3                                                                      (                                    4                                    )                                                                                                                                                                                ]                                                ⁢                                                                                                  ⁢                                                  H                                                      (                            8                            )                                                                                              =                                                                        H                                                      8                            ×                            8                                                                          =                                                                              H                                                          2                              ×                              2                                                                                ⊗                                                                                                                                                 H                                                                  4                                  ×                                  4                                                                                            =                                                                                                                                                                     [                                                                                                                                                  ⁢                                                                                                                                                                                                        +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                -                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                -                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                -                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                -                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                -                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                -                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                -                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                -                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                -                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                -                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                -                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                -                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                -                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                -                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                -                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                -                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                -                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                -                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                -                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                -                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                -                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                -                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                -                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                -                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                -                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                -                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                -                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                +                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                                -                                            1                                                                                                                                                                                                ⁢                                                                                                                                                  ]                                                                    ⁢                                                                                                                                          =                                                                                                                                          ⁢                                                                      [                                                                                                                                                  ⁢                                                                                                                                                                                                        W                                            0                                                                                          (                                              8                                              )                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        W                                            1                                                                                          (                                              8                                              )                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        W                                            2                                                                                          (                                              8                                              )                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        W                                            3                                                                                          (                                              8                                              )                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        W                                            4                                                                                          (                                              8                                              )                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        W                                            5                                                                                          (                                              8                                              )                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        W                                            6                                                                                          (                                              8                                              )                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        W                                            7                                                                                          (                                              8                                              )                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            ⁢                                                                                                                                                  ]                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  [                  EQUATION          ⁢                                          ⁢          4                ]            The orthogonal Walsh codes of the above mentioned Hadamard matrix H(p) have the following property (p=2n).
                                                                                          W                  i                                      (                    p                    )                                                  ⊙                                  W                  j                                      (                    p                    )                                                              ≡                            ⁢                                                (                                                            w                                              i                        ,                        0                                                                    (                        p                        )                                                              ,                                          w                                              i                        ,                        1                                                                    (                        p                        )                                                              ,                    …                    ⁢                                                                                  ,                                          w                                              i                        ,                                                  p                          -                          1                                                                                            (                        p                        )                                                                              )                                ⊙                                  (                                                            w                                              j                        ,                        0                                                                    (                        p                        )                                                              ,                                          w                                              j                        ,                        1                                                                    (                        p                        )                                                              ,                    …                    ⁢                                                                                  ,                                          w                                              j                        ,                                                  p                          -                          1                                                                                            (                        p                        )                                                                              )                                                                                                        =                            ⁢                              (                                                                            w                                              i                        ,                        0                                                                    (                        p                        )                                                              ⁢                                          w                                              j                        ,                        0                                                                    (                        p                        )                                                                              ,                                                            w                                              i                        ,                        1                                                                    (                        p                        )                                                              ⁢                                          w                                              j                        ,                        1                                                                    (                        p                        )                                                                              ,                  ⋯                  ⁢                                                                          ,                                                            w                                              i                        ,                                                  p                          -                          1                                                                                            (                        p                        )                                                              ⁢                                          w                                              j                        ,                                                  p                          -                          1                                                                                            (                        p                        )                                                                                            )                                                                                        =                            ⁢                              (                                                      w                                          k                      ,                      0                                                              (                      p                      )                                                        ,                                      w                                          k                      ,                      1                                                              (                      p                      )                                                        ,                  …                  ⁢                                                                          ,                                      w                                          k                      ,                                              p                        -                        1                                                                                    (                      p                      )                                                                      )                                                                                        =                            ⁢                              W                k                                  (                  p                  )                                                                                        [                  EQUATION          ⁢                                          ⁢          5                ]            Where {i, j, k}⊂{0, 2, 3, . . . , 2n−2}. If i, j, k are represented by binary numbers as in EQUATION 6,i=(in−1, in−2, in−3, . . . , i1, i0)2, j=(jn−1, jn−2, jn−3, . . . , j1, j0)2, k=(kn−1, kn−2, kn−3, . . . , k1, k0)2  [EQUATION 6]the following relation holds among i, j, k:(kn−1, kn−2, kn−3, . . . , k1, k0)2=(in−1⊕jn−1, in−2⊕jn−2, jn−3⊕jn−3, . . . , i1⊕j1, i0⊕j0)Z   [EQUATION 7]Here ⊕ represents the eXclusive OR (XOR) operator. Therefore, Wi(p)[n]=Wi(p)[n]W0(p)[n] for i∈{0, 1, 2, . . . , 2n−1}, and W2k+1(p)[n]=W2k(p)[n]W1(p)[n] for k∈{0, 1, 2, . . . , 2n−1−1}.
In order to distinguish the orthogonal multiple channels, the Hadamard matrix H(p) is used, and the order of the Hadamard matrix H(p), p(=2n) is the Spreading Factor (SF). In direct sequence spread spectrum communication systems, the spreading bandwidth is fixed, so the transmission chip rate is also fixed. When there are several channels having different data transmission rates with a fixed transmission chip rate, the tree-structured Orthogonal Variable Spreading Factor (OVSF) codes are used (as shown in EQUATION 8) in order to recover the desired channels at the receiving terminal using the orthogonal property of the channels.
The OVSF codes with conversion (“0”“+1” and “1”“−1”) and orthogonal Walsh functions are shown in EQUATION 8 and EQUATION 9, respectively. An allocation method of the tree-structured OVSF codes with the orthogonal property is shown in the following references: (1) F. Adachi, M. Sawahashi and K. Okawa, “Tree-structured generation of orthogonal spreading codes with different lengths for forward link of DS-CDMA mobile radio, “Electronics Letters, Vol. 33, January 1997, pp27–28. (2) U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,761, “System and method for orthogonal spread spectrum sequence generation in variable data rate systems”.
The above equation shows the OVSF codes.
The above equation shows the relation between the OVSF codes and orthogonal Walsh codes.
The outputs (xT[n], yT[n]) of the adder (130, 132) in FIG. 1 can be written as the following equations:
                                                        x              T                        ⁡                          [              n              ]                                =                    ⁢                                                    G                P                            ⁢                                                W                  HCH                                ⁡                                  [                  n                  ]                                            ⁢                                                D                  HCH                                ⁡                                  [                                      ⌊                                          n                                              SF                        DCH                                                              ⌋                                    ]                                                      +                                          G                D                            ⁢                                                W                  DCCH                                ⁡                                  [                  n                  ]                                            ⁢                                                D                  DCCH                                ⁡                                  [                                      ⌊                                          n                                              SF                        DCCH                                                              ⌋                                    ]                                                      +                                          G                S2                            ⁢                                                W                  SCH2                                ⁡                                  [                  n                  ]                                            ⁢                                                D                  SCH2                                ⁡                                  [                                      ⌊                                          n                                              SF                        SCH2                                                              ⌋                                    ]                                                                    ⁢                                  ⁢                                            y              T                        ⁡                          [              n              ]                                =                                                    G                F                            ⁢                                                W                  FCH                                ⁡                                  [                  n                  ]                                            ⁢                                                D                  FCH                                ⁡                                  [                                      ⌊                                          n                                              SF                        FCH                                                              ⌋                                    ]                                                      +                                          G                S1                            ⁢                                                W                  SCH1                                ⁡                                  [                  n                  ]                                            ⁢                                                D                  SCH1                                ⁡                                  [                                      ⌊                                          n                                              SF                        SCH1                                                              ⌋                                    ]                                                                                        [                  EQUATION          ⁢                                          ⁢          10                ]            
Here └x┘ is a largest integer not greater than x.
The above mentioned Walsh code WPiCH[n], WDCCH[n], WSCH2[n], WSCH1[n], and WFCH[n] are orthogonal Walsh functions selected from H(SFPiCH), H(SFDCCH), H(SFSCH2), H(SFSCH1), H(SFPCH). An allocation method of the orthogonal Walsh functions to each channel with the orthogonal property follows the allocation method of the OVSF codes. SFPiCH, SFDCCH, SFSCH2, SFSCH1, and SFFCH are spreading factors for the corresponding channels.
For simple explanation, assume the transmitting power of SCH1 and SCH2 is assumed to be statistically greater than the power of PiCH, DCCH, and FCH. (This assumption does not change the present invention.) In other words, it is assumed the relation GS1>GP+GD+GF, and GS2>GP+GD+GF, holds statistically. The above assumptions hold in two cases: In the first case, the transmission data rate for the supplementary channel (SCH1, SCH2) is greater than that of other channels (PiCH, DCCH, FCH), and the required quality such as the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) for each channel is comparable. In the second case, the transmission data rates are comparable, and the required quality is more restricted. If there are only two channels available in a transmitter, the assumptions hold, and the two channels are allocated to SCH1 and SCH2. When the assumptions hold, EQUATION 10 can be approximated as EQUATION 11.
                                                                                          x                  T                                ⁡                                  [                  n                  ]                                            ≃                            ⁢                                                G                  S2                                ⁢                                                      W                    SCH2                                    ⁡                                      [                    n                    ]                                                  ⁢                                                      D                    SCH2                                    ⁡                                      [                                          ⌊                                              n                                                  SF                          SCH2                                                                    ⌋                                        ]                                                                                                                                                            y                  T                                ⁡                                  [                  n                  ]                                            ≃                            ⁢                                                G                  S1                                ⁢                                                      W                    SCH1                                    ⁡                                      [                    n                    ]                                                  ⁢                                                      D                    SCH1                                    ⁡                                      [                                          ⌊                                              n                                                  SF                          SCH1                                                                    ⌋                                        ]                                                                                                          [                  EQUATION          ⁢                                          ⁢          11                ]            
The spreading modulation takes place at the Spreading Modulator (140) with the first inputs (xT[n], yT[n]) and the second inputs, PN (Pseudo-Noise) sequences (C1[n], C2[n]), and the outputs (IT[n], QT[n]) are produced. The peak transmission power to the average power ratio (PAR: Peak-to-Average Ratio) can be improved according to the structure of the Spreading Modulator (140) and the method how to generate the scrambling codes (Cscramble, i[n], Cscramble, Q[n]) from the inputs of the two PN sequences (C1[n], C2[n]). Conventional embodiments for the Spreading Modulator (140) are shown in FIG. 3a˜3d. The outputs (IT[n], QT[n]) of the Spreading Modulator (140) pass through the low-pass-filters (160, 162) and the power amplifiers (170, 172). Then the amplified outputs are delivered to the modulators (180, 182) which modulate the signals into the desired frequency band using carrier. And the modulator signals are added by the adder (190), and delivered to an antenna.
FIG. 2 shows a schematic diagram for a receiver according to the transmitter of FIG. 1. The received signals passed through an antenna are demodulated at the demodulators (280, 282) with the same carrier used at the transmitter, and IR[n] and QR[n] are generated after passing through the low-pas filters (260, 262). Then, the spreading demodulator (240) generates the signals (xR[n], yR[n]) with two PN sequences (C1[n], C2[n]).
In order to pick up the desired channels, i.e., DCCH, FCH, SCH#1, SCH#2, among the received code division multiplexed signals (xR[n], yR[n]), the signals are multiplied by the same orthogonal code WxxCH[n] (where, xxCH=DCCH or FCH) or WyyCH[n] (where, yyCH=SCH1 or SCH2) used at the transmitter, at the de-spreaders (224, 226, 225, 227). Now, the signals are integrated during the symbol period (T2x or T2y) proportional to the data rate of the corresponding channel. Since the signals at the receiver are distorted, PiCH is used to correct the distorted signal phase. Therefore, the signals (xR[n], yR[n]) are multiplied by the corresponding orthogonal code WPiCH[n], and are integrated during the period of T1 at the integrators (210, 212).
When the PiCH includes additional information such as a control command to control the transmitting power at the receiver, besides the pilot signals for the phase correction, the additional information is extracted by the de-multiplexer, and the phase is estimate and corrected using the part of the pilot signals with the known phase. However, it is assumed that the PiCH does not include any additional information for simplicity. The phase corrections are performed at the second (kind) complex-domain multipliers (242, 246) using the estimated phase information through the integrators (210, 212). After selecting the output port according to the desired channel (DCCH, FCH, SCH1, or SCH2) at the second complex-domain multipliers (242, 246), the receiver recovers the transmitted data through the de-interleaver and/or the channel decoder (not shown in FIG. 2).
The first (143) and the second complex-domain multiplier (243 or 246) execute the following function.
[EQUATION 12]
Operations for the first complex-domain multipliers (143, 145):OI[n]+jOQ[n]=(xI[n]+jxQ[n])(yI[n]+jyQ[n])OI[n]=xI[n]yI[n]−xQ[n]yQ[n]OQ[n]=xI[n]yQ]n]+xQ]n]yI[n]Operations for the second complex-domain multipliers (242, 243, 245, 246):OI[n]+jOQ[n]=(xI[n]+jxQ[n])(yI[n]+jyQ[n])OI[n]=xI[n]yI[n]+xQ[n]yQ[n]OQ[n]=−xI[n]yQ]n]+xQ]n]yI[n]
FIG. 7a and FIG. 7b show signal constellation diagrams. In FIG. 7a, a square represents the input (xI[n]+jxQ[n]) of the first complex-domain multiplier, and a circle shows a normalized output (OI[n]+jOQ[n]) of the first complex-domain multiplier. FIG. 7b shows four transitions (0, +π/2, −π/2, π) of the first complex-domain multiplier input (xI[n]+jxQ[n]) according to the time flow. The PAR characteristic becomes worse at the origin crossing transition (or π-transition) in FIG. 7b. 
FIG. 3a shows the schematic diagram for a conventional spreading modulator. This spreading modulation method is used in the forward link (from a base station to its mobile station) for a CDMA system of IS-95 method. This spreading modulation is called the QPSK (Quadrature Phase Shift Keying) spreading modulation.IT[n]=xT[n]Cscramble,I[n]  [EQUATION 13]QT[n]=yT[n]Cscramble,Q[n]
The outputs (Cscramble, I[n], Cscramble, Q[n]) of the secondary scrambling code generator shown in FIG. 4a are given by EQUATION 14. In other words, the secondary scrambling codes are the same as the primary scrambling codes.Cscramble, I[n]=C1[n]  [EQUATION 14]Cscramble, Q[n]=C2[n]In the IS-95 system, xT[n]=yT[n], but generally xT[n]≠yT[n] in the QPSK spreading modulation. For |IT[n]|=|QT[n]|=1 based on the normalization, the possible transitions of the signal constellation point occurring in the QPSK spreading modulation are shown in EQUATION 15. The probability for {0, +π/2, −π/2, π) transition is equally 1/4 for each transition.
      arg    ⁡          (                                                  I              T                        ⁡                          [                              n                +                1                            ]                                +                                    jQ              T                        ⁡                          [                              n                +                1                            ]                                                                          I              T                        ⁡                          [              n              ]                                +                                    jQ              T                        ⁡                          [              n              ]                                          )        ∈      {          0      ,              +                  π          2                    ,              -                  π          2                    ,      π        }  
FIG. 8a shows the transitions of the signal constellation point for the QPSK spreading modulation when IT[n]=±1, QT[n]=±1, and SF=4. For n≡0 mod SF, (IT[n], QT[n]) becomes one of (+1, +1), (+1, −1), (−1, −1), (−1, +1) with an equal probability of 1/4. The transition is assumed to start at (+1, +1). There is no change in the signal constellation diagram at a chip time of n+1/2. At a chip time of n+1, (IT[n], QT[n]) transits to one of (+1, +1), (+1, −1), (−1, −1), (−1, +1) with an equal probability of 1/4. FIG. 8a shows the case of (+1, −1) transition.
There is no change in the signal constellation diagram at a chip time of n+3/2. At a chip time of n+2, (IT[n], QT[n]) transits to one of (+1, +1), (+1, −1), (−1, −1), (−1, +1) with an equal probability of 1/4. FIG. 8a shows the case of (−1, +1) transition. The PAR characteristic becomes worse in this case due to an origin crossing transition (π-transition).
There is no change in the signal constellation diagram at a chip time of n+5/2. At a chip time of n+3, (IT[n], QT[n]) transits to one of (+1, +1), (+1, −1), (−1, −1), (−1, +1) with an equal probability of 1/4. FIG. 8a shows the case of (−1, −1) transition.
There is no change in the signal constellation diagram at a chip time of n+7/2. At a chip time of n+4, (IT[n], QT[n]) transits to one of (+1, +1), (+1, −1), (−1, −1), (−1, +1) with an equal probability of 1/4. The above transition process is repeated according to the probability.
FIG. 3b shows a schematic diagram for another conventional spreading modulator. This spreading modulation method is used in the reverse link (from a mobile station to its base station) for the IS-95 CDMA system. This spreading modulation is called the OQPSK (Offset QPSK) spreading modulation, and the output signals are governed by EQUATION 16.
                                                                                          I                  T                                ⁡                                  [                  n                  ]                                            =                            ⁢                                                                    x                    T                                    ⁡                                      [                    n                    ]                                                  ⁢                                                      C                                          scramble                      .                      I                                                        ⁡                                      [                    n                    ]                                                                                                                                                            Q                  T                                ⁡                                  [                  n                  ]                                            =                            ⁢                                                                    y                    T                                    ⁡                                      [                                          n                      -                                              1                        2                                                              ]                                                  ⁢                                                      C                                          scramble                      .                      Q                                                        ⁡                                      [                                          n                      -                                              1                        2                                                              ]                                                                                                          [                  EQUATION          ⁢                                          ⁢          16                ]            
The outputs (Cscramble, I[n], Cscramble, Q[n]) of the secondary scrambling code generator in FIG. 4a are given by EQUATION 17. In other words, the secondary scrambling codes are the same as the primary scrambling codes, as in the previous QPSK spreading modulation.Cscramble, I[n]=C1[n]  [EQUATION 17]Cscramble, Q[n]=C2[n]Generally xT[n]≠yT[n] in OQPSK spreading modulation. For |IT[n]|=|QT[n]|=1 based on the normalization, the possible transitions of the signal constellation point occurring in the QPSK spreading modulation are shown in EQUATION 18. The probabilities for {0, +π/2, −π/2, π} transitions are 1/2, 1/4, 1/4, 0, respectively.
                                                                        arg                ⁡                                  (                                                                                                              I                          T                                                ⁡                                                  [                                                      n                            +                                                          1                              /                              2                                                                                ]                                                                    +                                                                        jQ                          T                                                ⁡                                                  [                                                      n                            +                                                          1                              /                              2                                                                                ]                                                                                                                                                              I                          T                                                ⁡                                                  [                          n                          ]                                                                    +                                                                        jQ                          T                                                ⁡                                                  [                          n                          ]                                                                                                      )                                            ∈                            ⁢                              {                                  0                  ,                                      +                                          π                      2                                                        ,                                      -                                          π                      2                                                                      }                                                                                                        arg                ⁡                                  (                                                                                                              I                          T                                                ⁡                                                  [                                                      n                            +                            1                                                    ]                                                                    +                                                                        jQ                          T                                                ⁡                                                  [                                                      n                            +                            1                                                    ]                                                                                                                                                              I                          T                                                ⁡                                                  [                                                      n                            +                                                          1                              /                              2                                                                                ]                                                                    +                                                                        jQ                          T                                                ⁡                                                  [                                                      n                            +                                                          1                              /                              2                                                                                ]                                                                                                      )                                            ∈                            ⁢                              {                                  0                  ,                                      +                                          π                      2                                                        ,                                      -                                          π                      2                                                                      }                                                                        [                  EQUATION          ⁢                                          ⁢          18                ]            
In OQPSK spreading modulation shown in FIG. 3b, the signal of the orthogonal phase channel (Q-channel) is delayed by a half cup (Tc/2) relative to the signal of the in-phase channel (I-channel) in order to improve the PAR characteristic of QPSK spreading modulation in FIG. 3a. Due to a half chip (Tc/2) delay, the codes of the I-channel and Q-channel signals cannot be changed simultaneously. Thus, the π-transition crossing the origin is prohibited, and the PAR characteristic is improved.
FIG. 8b shows the transitions of the signal constellation point for the OQPSK spreading modulation when IT[n]=±1, QT[n]=±1, and SF=4. For n≡0 mod SF, (It[n], QT[n]) becomes one of (+1, +1), (+1, −1), (−1, −1), (−1, +1) with an equal probability of 1/4. The transition is assumed to start at (+1, +1). At a chip time of n+1/2, (IT[n], QT[n]) transits to either (+1, +1) or (+1, −1) with an equal probability of 1/2. FIG. 8b shows the case of (+1, +1) transition: At a chip time of n+1, (IT[n], QT[n]) transits to either (+1, +1) or (−1, +1) with an equal probability of 1/2. FIG. 8b shows the case of (+1, +1) transition: At a chip time of n+3/2, (IT[n], QT[n]) transits to either (+1, +1) or (+1, −1) with an equal probability of 1/2. FIG. 8b shows the case of (+1, −1) transition: At a chip time of n+2, (IT[n], QT[n]) transits to either (+1, −1) or (−1, −1) with an equal probability of 1/2. FIG. 8b shows the case of (−1, −1) transition: At a chip time of n+5/2, (IT[n], QT[n]) transits to either (−1, −1) or (−1, +1) with an equal probability of 1/2. FIG. 8b shows the case of (−1, +1) transition: At a chip time of n+3, (IT[n], QT[n]) transits to either (+1, +1) or (−1, +1) with an equal probability of 1/2. FIG. 8b shows the case of (−1, +1) transition: At a chip time of n+7/2, (IT[n], QT[n]) transits to either (−1, +1) or (−1, −1) with an equal probability of 1/2. FIG. 8b shows the case of (−1, −1) transition: At a chip time of n+4, (IT[n], QT[n]) transits to either (+1, −1) or (−1, −1) with an equal probability of 1/2. The above transition process is repeated according to the probability.
FIG. 3c shows a schematic diagram for another conventional spreading modulator. This spreading modulation method is subdivided into three methods according to the scrambling code generator (150). The first method is used in the forward link (from a base station to its mobile station) for a W-CDMA (Wideband CDMA) system as another candidate for cdma2000 or IMT-2000 system. This spreading modulation is called the CQPSK (Complex QPSK) spreading modulation, and the output signals are governed by EQUATION 19.
                                                                        I                T                            ⁡                              [                n                ]                                      +                                          jQ                T                            ⁡                              [                n                ]                                              =                    ⁢                                    (                                                                    x                    T                                    ⁡                                      [                    n                    ]                                                  +                                                      jy                    T                                    ⁡                                      [                    n                    ]                                                              )                        ⁢                          {                                                1                                      2                                                  ⁢                                  (                                                                                    C                                                  scramble                          ,                          I                                                                    ⁡                                              [                        n                        ]                                                              +                                                                  jC                                                  scramble                          ,                          Q                                                                    ⁡                                              [                        n                        ]                                                                              )                                            }                                      ⁢                                  ⁢                                            I              T                        ⁡                          [              n              ]                                =                    ⁢                                                    1                                  2                                            ⁢                                                x                  T                                ⁡                                  [                  n                  ]                                            ⁢                                                C                                      scramble                    ,                    I                                                  ⁡                                  [                  n                  ]                                                      -                                          1                                  2                                            ⁢                                                y                  T                                ⁡                                  [                  n                  ]                                            ⁢                                                C                                      scramble                    ,                    Q                                                  ⁡                                  [                  n                  ]                                                                    ⁢                                  ⁢                                            Q              T                        ⁡                          [              n              ]                                =                    ⁢                                                    1                                  2                                            ⁢                                                x                  T                                ⁡                                  [                  n                  ]                                            ⁢                                                C                                      scramble                    ,                    Q                                                  ⁡                                  [                  n                  ]                                                      -                                          1                                  2                                            ⁢                                                y                  T                                ⁡                                  [                  n                  ]                                            ⁢                                                C                                      scramble                    ,                    I                                                  ⁡                                  [                  n                  ]                                                                                        [                  EQUATION          ⁢                                          ⁢          19                ]            The outputs (Cscramble, I[n], Cscramble, Q[n]) of the secondary scrambling code generator in FIG. 4a are given by EQUATION 20. In other words, the secondary scrambling codes are the same as the primary scrambling codes, as described in the previous QPSK and OQPSK spreading modulation.Cscramble, I[n]=C1[n]  [EQUATION 20]Cscramble, Q[n]=C2[n]Generally xT[n]≠yT[n] in CQPSK spreading modulation. For |IT[n]|=|QT[n]|=1 based on the normalization, the possible transitions of the signal constellation point occurring in the CQPSK spreading modulation are shown in EQUATION 21. The probability for {0, +π/2, −π/2, π) transition is equally 1/4 for each transition.
                              arg          ⁡                      (                                                                                I                    T                                    ⁡                                      [                                          n                      +                      1                                        ]                                                  +                                                      jQ                    T                                    ⁡                                      [                                          n                      +                      1                                        ]                                                                                                                    I                    T                                    ⁡                                      [                    n                    ]                                                  +                                                      jQ                    T                                    ⁡                                      [                    n                    ]                                                                        )                          ∈                ⁢                  {                      0            ,                          +                              π                2                                      ,                          -                              π                2                                      ,            π                    }                                    [                  EQUATION          ⁢                                          ⁢          21                ]            
The previous OQPSK method is effective when the I-channel and Q-channel powers are the same as in IS-95 reverse link channels. But the Q-channel signal should be delayed by a half chip, and the amplitude of the transmitting power for I-channel is different from that for Q-channel in the case of FIG. 1 when several channels with different transmitting powers are using orthogonal channels. The linear range of the amplifier should be selected based upon the largest transmitting signal power in order to reduce the neighboring channel interference from the signal distortion and the inter-modulation.
On the other hand, in CQPSK spreading modulation, I-channel signal (xT[n]) and Q-channel signal (yT[n]) are multiplied in complex-domain by the secondary scrambling codes, Cscramble, I[n] and Cscramble, Q[n] of the same amplitude. Therefore, the smaller of signal power level of the two (I and Q) become large, and the larger of signal power level of the two becomes small; the two signal power levels are equalized statistically. The CQPSK spreading modulation is more effective to improve the PAR characteristic when there are multiple channels with different power levels. In the CQPSK spreading modulation, xT[n]+jyT[n] makes an origin crossing transition (π-transition) with a probability of 1/4.
FIG. 8c shows the transitions of the signal constellation point for the CQPSK spreading modulation when xT[n]=±1, yT[n]=±1, IT[n]=±1, QT[n]=±1, and SF=4. For n≡0 mod SF, xT[n]+jyT[n] and Cscramble, I[n]+jCscramble, Q[n] become one of 1+j, 1−j, −1−j, −1+j with an equal probability of 1/4, and it is assumed that xT[n]+jyT[n]=1+j and Cscramble, I[n]+jCscramble, Q[n]=1+j; in other words, in this case, IT[n]+jQT[n]=0+j√{square root over (2)}. And this equation becomes IT[n]+jQT[n]=0+jl due to the normalization. There is no change in the signal constellation diagram at a chip time of n+1/2. At a chip time of n+1, xT[n]+jyT[n] transits to one of 1+j, 1−j, −1−j, and −1+j, and Cscramble, I[n]+jCscramble, Q[n] also transits to one of 1+j, 1−j, −1−j, and −1+j.
The second method is used in the reverse link (from a mobile station to its base station) for a G-CDMA (Global-CDMA) I and II systems as another candidate for IMT-2000 system proposed at International Telecommunications Union (ITU, http://www.itu.int) in June 1998. This spreading modulation is called the OCQPSK (Orthogonal Complex QPSK) spreading modulation referring to Korean Patent NO. 10-269593-0000. The following relations hold when only an even number is assigned to the subscript of the orthogonal Walsh code for each channel.
                                                        x              T                        ⁡                          [                              2                ⁢                n                            ]                                ≃                                    x              T                        ⁡                          [                                                2                  ⁢                  n                                +                1                            ]                                      ⁢                                  ⁢                                            y              T                        ⁡                          [                              2                ⁢                n                            ]                                ≃                                    y              T                        ⁡                          [                                                2                  ⁢                  n                                +                1                            ]                                      ⁢                                  ⁢                                                            I                T                            ⁡                              [                n                ]                                      +                                          jQ                T                            ⁡                              [                n                ]                                              =                                    (                                                                    x                    T                                    ⁡                                      [                    n                    ]                                                  +                                                      jy                    T                                    ⁡                                      [                    n                    ]                                                              )                        ⁢                          {                                                1                                      2                                                  ⁢                                  (                                                                                    C                                                  scramble                          ,                          I                                                                    ⁡                                              [                        n                        ]                                                              +                                                                  jC                                                  scramble                          ,                          Q                                                                    ⁡                                              [                        n                        ]                                                                              )                                            }                                      ⁢                                  ⁢                                            I              T                        ⁡                          [              n              ]                                =                                                    1                                  2                                            ⁢                                                x                  T                                ⁡                                  [                  n                  ]                                            ⁢                                                C                                      scramble                    ,                    I                                                  ⁡                                  [                  n                  ]                                                      -                                          1                                  2                                            ⁢                                                y                  T                                ⁡                                  [                  n                  ]                                            ⁢                                                C                                      scramble                    .                    Q                                                  ⁡                                  [                  n                  ]                                                                    ⁢                                  ⁢                                            Q              T                        ⁡                          [              n              ]                                =                                                    1                                  2                                            ⁢                                                x                  T                                ⁡                                  [                  n                  ]                                            ⁢                                                C                                      scramble                    ,                    Q                                                  ⁡                                  [                  n                  ]                                                      +                                          1                                  2                                            ⁢                                                y                  T                                ⁡                                  [                  n                  ]                                            ⁢                                                C                                      scramble                    .                    I                                                  ⁡                                  [                  n                  ]                                                                                        [                  EQUATION          ⁢                                          ⁢          22                ]            
The outputs (Cscramble, I[n], Cscramble, Q[n]) of the secondary scrambling code generator in FIG. 4b are given by EQUATION 23. Since W0(p)[n]=1, the secondary scrambling code generators in FIG. 4b and FIG. 4c are the same for k=0.Cscramble,I[n]+jCscramble,Q[n]=C1[n](W2k(p)[n]+jW2k+1(p)[n])   [EQUATION 23]Cscramble,I[n]=C1[n]W2k(p)[n]Cscramble,Q[n]=C1[n]W2k+1(p)[n]Where p is a power of 2 (i.e., p=2n), and
  k  ∈      {          0      ,      1      ,      2      ,      ⋯      ⁢                          ,                        p          2                -        1              }  
Generally xT[n]≠yT[n] in OCQPSK spreading modulation. For |IT[n]|=|QT[n]|=1 based on the normalization, the possible transitions of the signal constellation point occurring in the OCQPSK spreading modulation are shown in EQUATION 24. The probabilities for {0, +π/2, −π/2, π} transitions are 0, 1/2, 1/2, and 0 for n=2t+1 (odd number), and 1/4, 1/4, 1/4, and 1/4 in case of n=2t (even number) for each transition, respectively.
                                                                                          I                  T                                ⁡                                  [                                      n                    +                    1                                    ]                                            +                                                jQ                  T                                [                                  n                  +                  1                                }                                                                                      I                  T                                ⁡                                  [                  n                  ]                                            +                                                jQ                  T                                ⁡                                  [                  n                  ]                                                              =                                                                      (                                                                                    x                        T                                            ⁡                                              [                                                  n                          +                          1                                                ]                                                              +                                                                  jy                        T                                            ⁡                                              [                                                  n                          +                          1                                                ]                                                                              )                                ⁢                                  (                                                                                    C                                                  scramble                          ,                          I                                                                    ⁡                                              [                                                  n                          +                          1                                                ]                                                              +                                                                  jC                                                  scramble                          ,                          Q                                                                    ⁡                                              [                                                  n                          +                          1                                                ]                                                                              )                                                                              (                                                                                    x                        T                                            ⁡                                              [                        n                        ]                                                              +                                                                  jy                        T                                            ⁡                                              [                        n                        ]                                                                              )                                ⁢                                  (                                                                                    C                                                  scramble                          ,                          I                                                                    ⁡                                              [                        n                        ]                                                              +                                                                  jC                                                  scramble                          ,                          Q                                                                    ⁡                                              [                        n                        ]                                                                              )                                                      ⁢                                                  ⁢                                                  =                                                                                                      x                      T                                        ⁡                                          [                                              n                        +                        1                                            ]                                                        +                                                            jy                      T                                        ⁡                                          [                                              n                        +                        1                                            ]                                                                                                                                  x                      T                                        ⁡                                          [                      n                      ]                                                        +                                                            jy                      T                                        ⁡                                          [                      n                      ]                                                                                  ·                                                                                          C                      1                                        ⁡                                          [                                              n                        +                        1                                            ]                                                        ⁢                                      (                                                                                            W                                                      2                            ⁢                            k                                                                                (                            p                            )                                                                          ⁡                                                  [                                                      n                            +                            1                                                    ]                                                                    +                                                                        jW                                                                                    2                              ⁢                              k                                                        +                            1                                                                                (                            p                            )                                                                          ⁡                                                  [                                                      n                            +                            1                                                    ]                                                                                      )                                                                                                              C                      1                                        ⁡                                          [                      n                      ]                                                        ⁢                                      (                                                                                            W                                                      2                            ⁢                            k                                                                                (                            p                            )                                                                          ⁡                                                  [                          n                          ]                                                                    +                                                                        jW                                                                                    2                              ⁢                              k                                                        +                            1                                                                                (                            p                            )                                                                          ⁡                                                  [                          n                          ]                                                                                      )                                                                                      ⁢                                  ⁢                              arg            ⁢                          {                                                          ⁢                                                                                          I                      T                                        ⁡                                          [                                                                        2                          ⁢                          t                                                +                        1                                            ]                                                        +                                                            jQ                      T                                        ⁡                                          [                                                                        2                          ⁢                          t                                                +                        1                                            ]                                                                                                                                  I                      T                                        ⁡                                          [                                              2                        ⁢                        t                                            ]                                                        +                                                            jQ                      T                                        ⁡                                          [                                              2                        ⁢                        t                                            ]                                                                                  ⁢                                                          }                                ⁢                                          ∈                      {                                          +                                  π                  2                                            ,                              -                                  π                  2                                                      }                          ⁢                                  ⁢                              arg            ⁢                          {                                                                                          I                      T                                        ⁡                                          [                                                                        2                          ⁢                          t                                                +                        2                                            ]                                                        +                                                            jQ                      T                                        ⁡                                          [                                                                        2                          ⁢                          t                                                +                        2                                            ]                                                                                                                                  I                      T                                        ⁡                                          [                                                                        2                          ⁢                          t                                                +                        1                                            ]                                                        +                                                            jQ                      T                                        ⁡                                          [                                                                        2                          ⁢                          t                                                +                        1                                            ]                                                                                  }                                ∈                      {                          0              ,                              +                                  π                  2                                            ,                              -                                  π                  2                                            ,              π                        }                                              [                  EQUATION          ⁢                                          ⁢          24                ]            In the OCQPSK spreading modulation, the following properties are used:For W2k(p)[n],
      k    ∈          {              0        ,        1        ,        2        ,        …        ⁢                                  ,                              P            2                    -          1                    }        ;W2k(p)[2t]=W2k(p)[2t+1], t∈{0, 1, 2, . . . }.And for W2k+1(p)[n],
      k    ∈          {              0        ,        1        ,        2        ,        …        ⁢                                  ,                              P            2                    -          1                    }        ;W2k+1(p)[2t]=−W2k+1(p)[2t+1], t∈{0, 1, 2, . . . }.
The orthogonal Walsh codes with even number subscripts are used for the channel identification except for the case when the orthogonal Walsh codes with odd number subscripts must be used for the channel identification due to the high transmitting data rate. Because xT[2t]=xT[2t+1], yT[2t]=yT[2t+1], t∈{0, 1, 2, . . . }, the following approximation holds as described in EQUATION 25.
                                                        x              T                        ⁡                          [              n              ]                                +                                    jy              T                        ⁡                          [              n              ]                                      ≃                                            G              S2                        ⁢                                          W                SCH2                            ⁡                              [                n                ]                                      ⁢                                          D                SCH2                            ⁡                              [                                  ⌊                                      n                                          SF                      SCH2                                                        ⌋                                ]                                              +                                    jG              S1                        ⁢                                          W                SCH1                            ⁡                              [                n                ]                                      ⁢                                          D                SCH1                            ⁡                              [                                  ⌊                                      n                                          SF                      SCH1                                                        ⌋                                ]                                                                        [                  EQUATION          ⁢                                          ⁢          25                ]            
In the OCQPSK spreading modulation, avoiding the origin crossing transition (π-transition) which makes worse the PAR characteristic for n=2t+1, the PAR characteristic of the spreading signals is improved compared to the CQPSK spreading modulation. At n=2t, xT[n]+jyT[n] makes an origin crossing transition (π-transition) with a probability of 1/4 as in the CQPSK spreading modulation, while, at n=2t+1, the corresponding probability is zero. Therefore, the average probability for the origin crossing transition (π-transition) decreases to 1/8 from 1/4. C1[n] for the scrambling in FIG. 4b is also used in identifying the transmitter.
The third method is used in the reverse link (from a mobile station to its base station) for a W-CDMA system as another candidate for cdma2000 and IMT-2000 system. This spreading modulation is POCQPSK (Permuted Orthogonal Complex QPSK) spreading modulation referring to Korean Patent NO. 10-269593-0000. The following relations hold when only an even number is assigned to the subscript of the orthogonal Walsh code for each channel.
                                                        x              T                        ⁡                          [                              2                ⁢                                                                  ⁢                n                            ]                                ≃                                    x              T                        ⁡                          [                                                2                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  n                                +                1                            ]                                      ⁢                                  ⁢                                            y              T                        ⁡                          [                              2                ⁢                                                                  ⁢                n                            ]                                ≃                                    y              T                        ⁡                          [                                                2                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  n                                +                1                            ]                                      ⁢                                  ⁢                                                                                                                        I                      T                                        ⁡                                          [                      n                      ]                                                        +                                                            jQ                      T                                        ⁡                                          [                      n                      ]                                                                      =                                                      (                                                                                            x                          T                                                ⁡                                                  [                          n                          ]                                                                    +                                                                        jy                          T                                                ⁡                                                  [                          n                          ]                                                                                      )                                    ⁢                                      {                                                                  1                                                  2                                                                    ⁢                                              (                                                                                                            C                                                              scramble                                ,                                I                                                                                      ⁡                                                          [                              n                              ]                                                                                +                                                                                    jC                                                              scramble                                ,                                Q                                                                                      ⁡                                                          [                              n                              ]                                                                                                      )                                                              }                                                                                                                                                                I                    T                                    ⁡                                      [                    n                    ]                                                  =                                                                            1                                              2                                                              ⁢                                                                  x                        T                                            ⁡                                              [                        n                        ]                                                              ⁢                                                                  C                                                  scramble                          ,                          I                                                                    ⁡                                              [                        n                        ]                                                                              -                                                            1                                              2                                                              ⁢                                                                  y                        T                                            ⁡                                              [                        n                        ]                                                              ⁢                                                                  C                                                  scramble                          ,                          Q                                                                    ⁡                                              [                        n                        ]                                                                                                                                                                                                          Q                    T                                    ⁡                                      [                    n                    ]                                                  =                                                                            1                                              2                                                              ⁢                                                                  x                        T                                            ⁡                                              [                        n                        ]                                                              ⁢                                                                  C                                                  scramble                          ,                          Q                                                                    ⁡                                              [                        n                        ]                                                                              +                                                            1                                              2                                                              ⁢                                                                  y                        T                                            ⁡                                              [                        n                        ]                                                              ⁢                                                                  C                                                  scramble                          ,                          I                                                                    ⁡                                              [                        n                        ]                                                                                                                                                    [                  EQUATION          ⁢                                          ⁢          26                ]            The outputs (Cscramble, I[n], Cscramble, Q[n]) of the secondary scrambling code generator in FIG. 4d are given by EQUATION 27.Cscramble,I[n]+jCscramble,Q[n]=C1[n](W2k(p)[n]+jC′2[n]W2k+1(p)[n])   [EQUATION 27]Cscramble,I[n]=C1[n]W2k(p)[n]Cscramble,Q[n]=C1[n]C′2[n]W2k+1(p)[n]C′2[2t]=C′2[2t+1]=C2[2t], t∈{0, 1, 2, . . . }
Generally xT[n]≠yT[n] in POCQPSK spreading modulation. For |IT[n]|=|QT[n]|=1 based on the normalization, the possible transitions of the signal constellation point occurring in the POCQPSK spreading modulation are shown in EQUATION 28. The probabilities for {0, +π/2, −π/2, π} transition is 0, 1/2, 1/2, and 0 for n=2t+1 (odd number), and 1/4, 1/4, 1/4, and 1/4 in case of n=2t (even number) for each transition, respectively.
                                                        I              T                        ⁡                          [                                                2                  ⁢                  t                                +                2                            ]                                +                                    jQ              T                        ⁡                          [                                                2                  ⁢                  t                                +                2                            ]                                                                          I              T                        ⁡                          [                                                2                  ⁢                  t                                +                1                            ]                                +                                    jQ              T                        ⁡                          [                                                2                  ⁢                  t                                +                1                            ]                                          =                                                  (                                                                    x                    T                                    ⁡                                      [                                                                  2                        ⁢                        t                                            +                      2                                        ]                                                  +                                                      jy                    T                                    ⁡                                      [                                                                  2                        ⁢                        t                                            +                      2                                        ]                                                              )                        ⁢                          (                                                                    C                                          scramble                      ,                      I                                                        ⁡                                      [                                                                  2                        ⁢                        t                                            +                      2                                        ]                                                  +                                                      jC                                          scramble                      ,                      Q                                                        ⁡                                      [                                                                  2                        ⁢                        t                                            +                      2                                        ]                                                              )                                                          (                                                                    x                    T                                    ⁡                                      [                                                                  2                        ⁢                        t                                            +                      1                                        ]                                                  +                                                      jy                    T                                    ⁡                                      [                                                                  2                        ⁢                        t                                            +                      1                                        ]                                                              )                        ⁢                          (                                                                    C                                          scramble                      ,                      I                                                        ⁡                                      [                                                                  2                        ⁢                        t                                            +                      1                                        ]                                                  +                                                      jC                                          scramble                      ,                      Q                                                        ⁡                                      [                                                                  2                        ⁢                        t                                            +                      1                                        ]                                                              )                                      ⁢                                  =                                                                              x                  T                                ⁡                                  [                                                            2                      ⁢                      t                                        +                    2                                    ]                                            +                                                jy                  T                                ⁡                                  [                                                            2                      ⁢                      t                                        +                    2                                    ]                                                                                                      x                  T                                ⁡                                  [                                                            2                      ⁢                      t                                        +                    1                                    ]                                            +                                                jy                  T                                ⁡                                  [                                                            2                      ⁢                      t                                        +                    1                                    ]                                                              ·                                                    W                                  2                  ⁢                  k                                                  (                  p                  )                                            ⁡                              [                                                      2                    ⁢                    t                                    +                  2                                ]                                                                    W                                  2                  ⁢                  k                                                  (                  p                  )                                            ⁡                              [                                                      2                    ⁢                    t                                    +                  1                                ]                                              ·                                                    C                1                            ⁡                              [                                                      2                    ⁢                    t                                    +                  2                                ]                                                                    C                1                            ⁡                              [                                                      2                    ⁢                    t                                    +                  1                                ]                                              ·                                    1              +                                                                                          jC                      ′                                        2                                    ⁡                                      [                                                                  2                        ⁢                        t                                            +                      2                                        ]                                                  ⁢                                                      W                    1                                          (                      p                      )                                                        ⁡                                      [                                                                  2                        ⁢                        t                                            +                      2                                        ]                                                                                      1              +                                                                                          jC                      ′                                        2                                    ⁡                                      [                                                                  2                        ⁢                        t                                            +                      1                                        ]                                                  ⁢                                                      W                    1                                          (                      p                      )                                                        ⁡                                      [                                                                  2                        ⁢                        t                                            +                      1                                        ]                                                                                            ⁢                                    ⁢                  arg        ⁢                                  ⁢                  {                                                                      I                  T                                ⁡                                  [                                                            2                      ⁢                      t                                        +                    2                                    ]                                            +                                                jQ                  T                                ⁡                                  [                                                            2                      ⁢                      t                                        +                    2                                    ]                                                                                                      I                  T                                ⁡                                  [                                                            2                      ⁢                      t                                        +                    1                                    ]                                            +                                                jQ                  T                                ⁡                                  [                                                            2                      ⁢                      t                                        +                    1                                    ]                                                              }                    ∈              {                  0          ,                      +                          π              2                                ,                      -                          π              2                                ,          π                }                                                                                                      I                  T                                ⁡                                  [                                                            2                      ⁢                      t                                        +                    1                                    ]                                            +                                                jQ                  T                                ⁡                                  [                                                            2                      ⁢                      t                                        +                    1                                    ]                                                                                                      I                  T                                ⁡                                  [                                      2                    ⁢                    t                                    ]                                            +                                                jQ                  T                                ⁡                                  [                                      2                    ⁢                    t                                    ]                                                              =                                                                                          x                    T                                    ⁡                                      [                                                                  2                        ⁢                        t                                            +                      1                                        ]                                                  +                                                      jy                    T                                    ⁡                                      [                                                                  2                        ⁢                        t                                            +                      1                                        ]                                                                                                                    x                    T                                    ⁡                                      [                                          2                      ⁢                      t                                        ]                                                  +                                                      jy                    T                                    ⁡                                      [                                          2                      ⁢                      t                                        ]                                                                        ·                                                                                C                                          scramble                      ,                      I                                                        ⁡                                      [                                                                  2                        ⁢                        t                                            +                      1                                        ]                                                  +                                                      jC                                          scramble                      ,                      Q                                                        ⁡                                      [                                                                  2                        ⁢                        t                                            +                      1                                        ]                                                                                                                    C                                          scramble                      ,                      I                                                        ⁡                                      [                                          2                      ⁢                      t                                        ]                                                  +                                                      jC                                          scramble                      ,                      Q                                                        ⁡                                      [                                          2                      ⁢                      t                                        ]                                                                                                                    =                                                                      C                  1                                ⁡                                  [                                                            2                      ⁢                      t                                        +                    1                                    ]                                                                              C                  1                                ⁡                                  [                                      2                    ⁢                    t                                    ]                                                      ·                                                                                W                                          2                      ⁢                      k                                                              (                      p                      )                                                        ⁡                                      [                                                                  2                        ⁢                        t                                            +                      1                                        ]                                                  +                                                                                                    jC                        ′                                            2                                        ⁡                                          [                                                                        2                          ⁢                          t                                                +                        1                                            ]                                                        ⁢                                                            W                                                                        2                          ⁢                          k                                                +                        1                                                                    (                        p                        )                                                              ⁡                                          [                                                                        2                          ⁢                          t                                                +                        1                                            ]                                                                                                                                        W                                          2                      ⁢                      k                                                              (                      p                      )                                                        ⁡                                      [                                          2                      ⁢                      t                                        ]                                                  +                                                                                                    jC                        ′                                            2                                        ⁡                                          [                                              2                        ⁢                        t                                            ]                                                        ⁢                                                            W                                                                        2                          ⁢                          k                                                +                        1                                                                    (                        p                        )                                                              ⁡                                          [                                              2                        ⁢                        t                                            ]                                                                                                                                                    =                                                                                C                    1                                    ⁡                                      [                                                                  2                        ⁢                        t                                            +                      1                                        ]                                                                                        C                    1                                    ⁡                                      [                                          2                      ⁢                      t                                        ]                                                              ·                                                1                  -                                                                                                              jC                          ′                                                2                                            ⁡                                              [                                                  2                          ⁢                          t                                                ]                                                              ⁢                                                                  W                        1                                                  (                          p                          )                                                                    ⁡                                              [                                                  2                          ⁢                          t                                                ]                                                                                                              1                  +                                                                                                              jC                          ′                                                2                                            ⁡                                              [                                                  2                          ⁢                          t                                                ]                                                              ⁢                                                                  W                        1                                                  (                          p                          )                                                                    ⁡                                              [                                                  2                          ⁢                          t                                                ]                                                                                                                          ⁢                                          ⁢                                    arg              ⁢                              {                                                                                                    I                        T                                            ⁡                                              [                                                                              2                            ⁢                            t                                                    +                          1                                                ]                                                              +                                                                  jQ                        T                                            ⁡                                              [                                                                              2                            ⁢                            t                                                    +                          1                                                ]                                                                                                                                                I                        T                                            ⁡                                              [                                                  2                          ⁢                          t                                                ]                                                              +                                                                  jQ                        T                                            ⁡                                              [                                                  2                          ⁢                          t                                                ]                                                                                            }                                      ∈                          {                                                +                                      π                    2                                                  ,                                  -                                      π                    2                                                              }                                          
The POCQPSK spreading modulation is basically the same as the OCQPSK spreading modulation. Therefore, at n=2t, xT[n]+jyT[n] makes an origin crossing transition (π-transition) with a probability of 1/4 as described in the CQPSK spreading modulation, while, at n=2t+1, the corresponding probability is zero. C′2[n] decimated from C2[n] is used in order to compensate for the lack of the randomness due to a periodic repetition of the orthogonal Walsh functions. The decimation should be made with the following properties: For t∈{0, 1, 2, . . . } and
      k    ∈          {              0        ,        1        ,        2        ,        …        ⁢                                  ,                              P            2                    -          1                    }        ,W2k+1(p)[2t]=−W2k+1(p)[2t+1], and C′2[2t]W2k+1(p)[2t]=−C′2[2t+1]W2k+1(p)[2t+1].Even though C2[n] is decimated to 2:1 in the above case, 2d:1 decimation for d∈{1, 2, 3, . . . } is also possible. When 2d=max{SFPiCH, SFDCCH, SFSCH2, SFSCH1, SFFCD}, the randomness of the POCQPSK is the same as that of the OCQPSK, and the randomness becomes high for 2:1 decimation with d=1. C1[n] and C2[n] for the scrambling to obtain the better spectrum characteristic are also used to identify the transmitter through the auto-correlation and the cross-correlation. The number of identifiable transmitters increases when both of C2[n] and C2[n] are used as the scrambling codes.
FIG. 9 and FIG. 10 show schematic diagrams for a transmitter and a receiver using the POCQPSK spreading modulation. FIG. 9 shows a schematic diagram for the transmitter based on the cdma2000 system, which is one of the candidates for IMT-2000 system as a third generation mobile communication system. The transmitter has five orthogonal channels: PiCH, DCCH, FCH, SCH1, and SCH2. Each channel performs the signal conversion process by changing a binary data {0, 1} into {+1, −1}.
The gain controlled signal for each channel is spread at the spreader (120, 122, 124, 126, 128) with the orthogonal OVSF code WPiCH[n], WDCCH[n], WSCH2[n], WSCH1[n], or WFCH[n], and is delivered to the adder (130, 132). The spreading modulation takes place at the Spreading Modulator (140) with the first inputs (xT[n], yT[n]) and the second inputs (the primary scrambling codes; C1[n] and C2[n]), and the outputs (IT[n], QT[n]) are generated. The spreading modulator (140) comprises the scrambling code generator (510) and the first complex-domain multiplier (143). The scrambling code generator (510) produces the secondary scrambling codes (Cscramble, I[n], Cscramble, Q[n]) with the primary scrambling codes (C1[n], C2[n]) as the inputs to improve the PAR characteristic. The first complex-domain multiplier (143) takes xT[n] and yT[n] as inputs and the secondary scrambling codes (Cscramble, I[n], Cscramble, Q[n]) as another inputs.
The primary scrambling codes (C1[n], C2[n]) in the cdma2000 system is produced by the primary scrambling code generator (550) using three PN sequences (PNI[n], PNQ[n], PNlong[n]) as shown in FIG. 5a with the following equation:C1[n]=PNI[n]PNlong[n]  [EQUATION 29]C2[n]=PNQ[n]PNlong[n−1]The secondary scrambling codes (Cscramble, I[n], Cscramble, Q[n]) are given by the following equation:Cscramble,I[n]=C1[n]W0(p)[n]=C1[n]  [EQUATION 30]Cscramble,Q[n]=C1[n]C′2[n]W1(p)[n]C′2[2t]=C′2[2t+1]=C2[2t], t∈{0, 1, 2, . . .}The outputs (IT[n], QT[n]) of the Spreading Modulator (140) pass through the low-pass filters (160, 162) and power amplifiers (170, 172). Then the amplified outputs are delivered to the modulators (180, 182) which modulate the signals into the desired frequency band using a carrier. And the modulated signals are added by the adder (190), and delivered to an antenna.
FIG. 10 shows a schematic diagram for a receiver according to the transmission of FIG. 9. The received signals through an antenna are demodulated at the demodulators (280, 282) with the same carrier used at the transmitter, and IR[n] and QR[n] are generated after the signals pass through the low-pass filters (260, 262). Then, the spreading demodulator (240) produces the signals (xR[n], yR[n]) with the primary scrambling codes (C1[n], C2[n]). The spreading demodulator (240) comprises the scrambling code generator (510) and the second complex-domain multiplier (243). The scrambling code generator (510) produces the secondary scrambling codes (Cscramble, I[n], Cscramble, Q[n]) with the primary scrambling codes (C1[n], C2[n]) as the inputs to improve the PAR characteristic. The second complex-domain multiplier (243) in the spreading demodulator (240) takes the IR[n], QR[n] as the first inputs and the secondary scrambling codes (Cscramble, I[n], Cscramble, Q[n]) as the second inputs. The first and secondary scrambling codes are generated by the same method as in the transmitter.
In order to select the desired channels among the outputs (xR[n], yR[n]) of the spreading demodulator (240), the signals are multiplied by the same orthogonal code WxxCH[n] (where, xxCH=DCCH or FCH) or WyyCH[n] (where, yyCH=SCH1 or SCH2) used at the transmitter, at the despreaders (224, 226, 225, 227). Then, the signals are integrated during the symbol period T2x or T2y. Since the signals at the receiver are distorted, PiCH is used to correct the distorted signal phase. Therefore, the signals (xR[n], yR[n]) are multiplied by the corresponding orthogonal code WPiCH[n], and are integrated during the period of T1 at the integrators (210, 212).
The reverse link PiCH in the cdma2000 system may include additional information such as a control command to control the transmitting power at the receiver, besides the pilot signals for the phase correction. In this case, the additional information is extracted by the de-multiplexer, and the phase is estimated using the part of the pilot signals having the known phase. The phase corrections are performed at the second (kind) complex-domain multipliers (242, 246) shown in the left of FIG. 10 using the estimated phase information through the integrators (210, 212).
However, the conventional CDMA systems have two problems: The first problem is that the strict condition for the linearity of the power amplifier is required. The second problem is when there are several transmitting channels, the signal distortion and the neighboring frequency interference should be reduced. Therefore, the expensive power amplifiers with the better linear characteristic are required.